I've heard that you like me?
by YumeBaah
Summary: Jungkook moves in with Yoongi after a breakup. He's oblivious and Yoongi can't say anything. / BTS - SugaKookie/YoonKook (Min Yoongi/Suga x Jeon Jungkook)


**A/N:** I had this idea sitting on my drafts folder for about two years and recently I was thinking I should go back to writing some yoonkook instead of just yoonkookseok, so I rolled up my sleeves and decided to finally work on it. I loved writing it so I hope you like it too!

* * *

The loud bang of his front door closing stirred Yoongi awake. He sat up on his bed, yawning and rubbing at his still closes eyes. He pried one eye open and reached for his phone on the bedside table. The sun was barely peeking through his window and the time displayed on the device's screen, a blaring 6:45 am, confirmed his suspicious, it was too damn early to be awake.

He grunted, flopping back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling with his hands clutching tightly at his blanket as if trying to summon Morpheus or some other entity to knock him out again. Unfortunately that didn't bring him any results, his sleep had already been disturbed and all the remnants of sweet dreamland had left him along with whoever had left the apartment.

Oh. Right. Back to what caused his predicament. Jungkook. The younger had a thing for jogging in the mornings, similar to other active people (Yoongi couldn't relate), and Yoongi still wasn't used to this habit of his.

In his defense, Jungkook had only been living with him since his last breakup, which happened around a couple of months prior. Jungkook's relationships never lasted long, ranging from a few weeks to a couple of months to maybe half a year at best. This last one, however, contrary to all odds, had lasted for a surprising two years and ended with Jungkook being kicked out of the apartment he shared with the guy.

The reason for the breakups was usually the same, Jungkook wasn't really looking for something serious, he liked the person, sure, but he didn't really love any of them, so after a while there wasn't really any point on being together anymore. Sometimes the person involved shared the same sentiment, sometimes they didn't, and, in this particular situation, Yoongi suspected that that was the case.

Yoongi always questioned why Jungkook even went to the trouble of getting into relationships if he knew he didn't exactly like the person, he never dared ask, of course, afraid that the answer would contradict what he already knew and instead be something closer to "I said I didn't love the people I dated, but truth is I'm just not into commitment". But Jungkook was a nice and lovable person, so Yoongi simply assumed that if someone asked him to date them he didn't really have the heart to say no, or maybe he thought he could come to love them, although so far that hasn't happened yet.

Truth be told, Yoongi couldn't really blame the guy for falling for Jungkook. The younger was funny, sweet, focused, supportive, and a dozen more adjectives you'd expect and cherish on the person you'd want to spend the rest of your life with. And, by all means, laugh at him, because he, Min Yoongi, music producer, coffee aficionado and hand holding enthusiast, had fallen for Jungkook too.

Having known the younger for around ten years, give or take, Yoongi saw himself slowly going from wanting to be a good role model for the scrawny and shy middle school kid to wanting to spend his days cuddled in bed with the well-built and confident young man Jungkook had turned into.

He wished he could say it had happened without him noticing, but he had always had a soft spot for Jungkook, so when his feelings grew deeper and rooted themselves in his heart he wasn't strong enough to fight them off.

But there was no point in purchasing his crush, Jungkook didn't do serious relationships, not unless he was with the so called "right person", and, after years of friendship, Yoongi knew that that wasn't him.

So Yoongi did what he could, silently grew and harbored those feelings deep in his heart, away from any prying eyes, and offered his own roof when Jungkook had nowhere else to go and asked for his aid; as if he could ever deny anything to the younger, feelings or no feelings involved—but worse with feelings, he'd solemnly admitted to himself, and himself only.

 **x**

 **x**

The drowning-in-his-own-misery-while-his-feelings-were-all-over-the-place state was a usual occurrence to Yoongi, it persisted and intensified every time he saw Jungkook, every time he talked to him, every time he left the apartment and Yoongi stayed behind, alone with his dejected sighs and aching heart.

Nevertheless, just like anything else you bottle up for too long, the weight downing his shoulders started becoming too much and needed to be released, and it happened a few weeks later.

In a night out with his two best friends, Namjoon and Hoseok, who he sort of suspected were pining after each other too, which basically deemed them not the best to ask for relationship advice, he spilled his heart out after taking the last swig of his drink. The count was up to five already but he didn't feel drunk, only slightly numb, like he was floating just above his seat and all of the contents of his mind were buzzing and pounding and in need of being let out. Or, in other words, he was drunk.

"You know, I thought it'd be fine to have him as a roommate." He started and paused to order yet another drink to the waiter that was walking past their table. "I mean, we're friends, right? And that's what friends do, help each other. Right?"

Namjoon and Hoseok nodded their heads in understanding.

Hoseok sipped on his drink through a straw, eyes focused on the liquid making its way up, then turned to Yoongi, "Can't you just kick him out? You don't have to do this for him, I'm sure he could crash at Tae's or Jimin's-"

"Tae and Jimin live together, love. Remember how you used to share a room with Jimin before he moved in with Tae?" Namjoon interrupted and Yoongi snorted. How these two could be so cheesy and so oblivious all at once was a mystery he'd been trying to decipher for months now.

Meanwhile Hoseok was too drunk to notice Namjoon's slip up and only made an "ah" sound in recognition to what was said last.

"I remember when I used to live with Jimin," Hoseok commented, "he was always down for movie night, but Tae was always visiting and they had all sorts of inside jokes. It was funny at first, then after the umpteenth time he showed up I got tired of trying to understand what they were talking about and just enjoyed their company. At least Tae always brought alcohol with him." He took another sip of his drink, gaze once again focusing on the straw and making him go slightly cross-eyed.

Yoongi squinted at him. Hoseok was a strange drinker. In one second he'd be talking animatedly, listing all events that happened in his life plus his future plans—and probably repeat some of them given how his mind seemed to foggy up and erase half his memories—, and on the next he'd be mumbling to himself, all forlorn and looking like he'd rather be at home buried under a pile of blankets than in a place surrounded by people as drunk as himself.

Yoongi shook his head and focused his attention back on Namjoon, who was rubbing one of Hoseok's arms in some sort of comfort and had started talking again.

"But I'm sure Jin wouldn't mind lending him a spare room. It'd surely be less chaotic than living with the dynamic duo."

Contrary to drunk Hoseok, drunk Namjoon was the same as sober Namjoon, trying to keep himself from having secondhand embarrassment over his friends' behaviors and spilling out advices when the situation called for it.

Yoongi looked down to the glass in his hands, the amber liquid swishing back and forth. He sighed. "I like having him living with me, though. I kind of have to ignore the part where he talks about all the people that flirt with him, but that's not really that hard to do," Namjoon shot him a doubtful glare and he spluttered, "I mean that! It's not hard! It just hurts a little when he actually considers going out with them… But we have a nice relationship! He doesn't even bring anyone to the apartment, he's nice and considerate, you know…"

Namjoon put his own glass down and rubbed at his face, "You can't do this to yourself, hyung, it'll only hurt more as time passes. You need to put an end to this."

Yoongi sighed again. "Easier said than done…" He murmured to himself.

 **x**

 **x**

When Yoongi came home that night it was to an empty apartment. Jungkook was probably out with friends again at some club or karaoke place or bowling alley or arcade or who knows where, really. Jungkook was interested in so many different activities that Yoongi had given up on trying to keep up with all of them. It made him laugh a little on the inside, it was sort of endearing and it made him even more enamored with the younger.

Honestly, Namjoon didn't know what he was talking about. Jungkook was a nice and interesting guy to have around, and they were good friends, Yoongi couldn't simply ask him to leave without offering at least a decent excuse and an apology, he wasn't a jerk. Or he could just leave things as they were, not talk to Jungkook about it at all. As he had told his friends earlier, he was fine. It was fine. Promise.

He knew he didn't have to worry about Jungkook's close friends, the younger had introduced them to him when they were still in college, a few years before. The small group always met up to have fun together at least once a week, and they even invited Yoongi to go with them sometimes. He always declined, though, loud places weren't exactly his thing.

While Yoongi didn't particularly worry about them he did worry about all the unknown people in the places they went to, the people that worked with Jungkook in the publicity company and decided to tag along for these outings, and the people that flirted with him.

Jungkook was an attractive man, with a well-proportioned body and a pretty smile, people got easily drawn to him. Yoongi knew his jealousy was irrational and selfish, he and Jungkook weren't together, but he couldn't help it.

He couldn't help wish for something he couldn't have.

Maybe he should talk to Jungkook when he got home…

 **x**

 **x**

Yoongi's assumptions weren't fully wrong, Jungkook had been partying at a club until he heard his phone ringing. Jimin was inviting him for a movie night with Taehyung and him, and, since it'd been a while since he saw the two, he accepted the offer and headed to their place.

"We used to have movie nights at Hobi hyung's place when I lived with him." Jimin commented after the trio was sat comfortably on the living room's couch. "After I moved out we tried to get him to come over so we could continue with it, but ever since then he's been busy with Namjoon hyung instead."

"You guys could just invite Namjoon hyung too." Jungkook said in between bites of popcorn.

"So we could third wheel them? No, thanks." Jimin replied.

"As if Hobi hyung didn't have to third wheel you two before…"

"Of course not! We always made sure to let him in in our jokes, he even laughed!"

"Whatever you say." Jungkook rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the movie playing. "What are we watching anyways?"

"Inception."

"It's Yoongi hyung's favorite movie." Taehyung chipped in, finally breaking eye contact with the TV screen.

"Speaking of him, why didn't he come?" Jimin asked. "I thought you were living with him, you could've invited him too."

"I'm living with him but I wasn't at the apartment when you called. I was out at a club with some friends from work."

At that point no one was really watching the movie anymore and Jimin turned fully to the younger to chastise him, "You're always out at clubs, I thought you'd want to spend more time with Yoongi hyung now that you're living together."

"I mean, I like spending time with him, but I like going out and dancing too."

"Don't you think that's unfair to Yoongi hyung, though?" Taehyung inquired.

"Huh? How?" Jungkook was getting slightly confused at their interrogation.

"What do you mean 'how'?" Jimin now sounded upset and Jungkook's brows shot up. "Are you just playing with him?"

"Playing with him?"

"Oh, come on, Jungkook," Jimin threw his hands in the air, "You know he likes you and you like him too, so why do you keep going out and meeting random people, are you trying to make him jealous or something? Because let me tell you, from what I know of hyung this will only make him upset and doubt himself."

Jungkook pointedly ignored the part about him liking Yoongi and all but shouted, "Wait, what?! He likes me?"

Jimin stared at him in confusion, "Yes?" He answered as if that wasn't obvious.

It was like Jungkook's brain had suddenly been infused with all the small details he had missed ever since he started living with Yoongi, if not before that; all the longing and attentive stares when they talked, and all the sad waves when he left to go somewhere with his friends.

And then Jungkook was getting up and sprinting outside. "Sorry, I gotta go" was what was heard of the echo of his voice in the building's hallway after he was long out of sight.

"Guess the pining will come to an end today." Taehyung pointed out before stuffing his mouth with more popcorn.

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook barged into Yoongi's apartment, panting and sweating from running all the way there.

The elder was in the kitchen preparing dinner for himself, murmuring something on the lines of "I could be preparing dinner for two people, but I'm all alone here waiting for him to arrive so we can maybe talk. And then after that I'll spend the rest of my days preparing dinner for myself only as well, no hard feelings. Tsk" throughout the whole ordeal. He had been lost in thoughts and jumped when the loud noise reverberated on the apartment walls.

Yoongi stuck his head out into the living room to check for the source of the commotion and, when he saw Jungkook's disheveled state, he stared at him with a raised brow, all his previous thoughts completely dissipated.

Jungkook took a deep breath and ran up to him.

Yoongi barely had time to process what was happening and turn off the stove before Jungkook picked him up on his arms and spun him around.

The kiss that followed was even less expected.

Yoongi's eyes opened wide and he was ready to push Jungkook away and ask him what was going on before his feelings could take over himself. He was utterly confused by this turn of events, he was bubbling with happiness over what was happening, but afraid that it was only a dream. He had to resist it or it'd become too late-

When he felt the swipe of a tongue over his lips all of his previous thoughts flew out the window and he melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and winding his arms around Jungkook's neck. Jungkook sighed into the kiss, letting his tongue curl against Yoongi's. The elder's grip tightened and a low moan left his throat. Jungkook's lips were so soft and he kissed him like had wanted to do it for years. Yoongi felt himself falling even harder.

Jungkook gave Yoongi one last peck and pulled away, still holding him in his arms. "Hyung, why didn't you tell me you liked me sooner?"

Yoongi looked down at him and was met with a soft smile playing on Jungkook's lips. He tried to hide his face on Jungkook's shoulder, but the position they were in didn't allow for that. He cleared his throat, "I thought you weren't interested in me as more than a friend…"

"We're both idiots, hyung," Jungkook chuckled, "I thought the same, that's why I was always trying to find someone to replace you. I guess it's obvious that didn't really work now, no one can replace you, hyung, no one is as caring and hardworking and pretty as you."

Yoongi blushed at the compliments and lightly punched Jungkook's shoulder. "Yah, who are you calling an idiot, Jeon Jungkook?" He tried to change subject but that only earned him an airy giggle from the younger.

Yoongi's heart swelled with affection and he leaned in for another kiss. Jungkook welcomed it with a smile and tightened his arms around Yoongi, holding him closer.


End file.
